


eye to god

by webheadparker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Instability, emotional and mental manipulation, hannibal being not at all clever with an alias, i'll think of actual tags later, idk if that's the right tag for me being an s3 anti, it seems like there's hannigram but there isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webheadparker/pseuds/webheadparker
Summary: a rewrite of the final season of hannibal with influences from red dragon ( both the book & the film, ) mostly only because i hated it.this game of theirs had no end,  he realized,  there would never be a winner.  it didn't matter how close the calls were,  how many hits were landed,  they were kindred.  they met and their fates were sealed.  one could no longer exist without the other.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 2





	1. awfully convenient.

**Author's Note:**

> what the summary said. the final season of hannibal, in my opinion, felt incredibly rushed and sloppy. so, that said, i am rewriting.

the story was never supposed to go this way. he wasn't meant to come back. 

it went like this, the night the world ended, but they agreed. the pool of blood that filled the kitchen became the ocean which threatened to drown him and hannibal leaned down to whisper in his ear; **_' if you do not hunt, i will not hunt. '_** and it didn't make sense to will at the time. as if the man would ever stop -- but it made sense now. he didn't mean he'd stop hunting them, he meant he'd stop hunting _him_. but he lied, they lied to each other, it's what they did now. after that night in the kitchen, will was foolish to believe the promise ( warning ) would ever be kept, all manners aside.

he should have known that not holding up his end of things would end poorly. at what point, though, did hannibal realize? had he always known that will wouldn't quit their little game so easily? did he know from the moment will made the first phone call?

he knew one thing for certain; there was a familiar man standing in his kitchen, across from his wife and step-son, and they spoke amicably. molly didn't seem to realize that she was stood so close to the man who gutted her husband in a kitchen five years ago. truthfully, if he had not seen that face in his nightmares every night since, perhaps he wouldn't recognize him either. hannibal lecter looked like a model on the front of a magazine, all sharp cheekbones and perfect skin, but will saw those eyes and that was it. ' molly, ' he blurted and hannibal turned his head, though, will knew that he'd always known will was there. the devil smiled at him and will clenched his teeth.

' will! hi baby, this is judas, ' he bit his tongue and stared the man down. never did he thing the other man would be one for jokes so ... obvious. so clumsy. her brow was creased at the look on his face, but she continued, ' he's here about the ad you put out. ' 

' having ... boat problems, mr... '

' st. just. you may call me jude, ' will couldn't stop his left eye from twitching. hannibal seemed to understand the waves of rage building in his chest, smirked, and held out a hand. how clumsy. judas st. just. ' i purchased a new motor boat from a shop in key west with my wife on our way to our summer home down the street. it does not start. i thought i might give my business to a local rather than drive it back for an exchange. ' the accent was suppressed but still there, and his hair was inky black. there was an even mixture of inelegance and glamour in the way that he was dressed, though, none of it screamed hannibal. 

' pinkman's, no doubt. they fiddle with the motors so you come back and drop money on repairs or something more expensive. no returns after all. ' the tone he used was friendly enough to relax molly and flood the other man's smile with arrogance. their time apart had made him scummy, will thought, or maybe the show is for molly. no -- it was definitely for will. egging him on, taunting this path life had taken him on, milking the pent up emotions between them. that said, pinkman's sporting goods was owned by scam artists, but will doubted the convenience of the situation. ' if you'll bring it around back, i'll take it. you'll have to wait, though. i don't work on weekends. '

a lie. they lied to each other now. they always had, of course, in a way. but the unspoken agreement between the two of them was that the omission of truth was not the same as lying. omissions of truth or thirty pieces of silver, potato-potato. hannibal - jude - nodded. ' it was lovely meeting you, molly. and you, young willy. if you'll excuse me, i'll drive it around now for drop off. ' 

and with that, _**jude st. just**_ exited the house. will and molly stared at each other for a long moment, and in that time, her face seemed to show some recognition of his wariness. he stepped forward and kissed her forehead. ' stay in the house. '

will graham followed the devil's path, the door clicking shut behind him, and he stepped forward to meet him. 


	2. confrontation/invitation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' you were supposed to leave, ' god, history really did repeat. 
> 
> there was no blood this time, though. the monster smiled and it was gentle. ' you must have me mistaken, mr. graham. you told me to bring the boat back here. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters will get longer eventually but i am terrible at editing myself so i decided to keep the brief right now to not burn out. 
> 
> trigger warning: gaslighting and a cannibal innuendo, and minor exploitation of will graham's ptsd.

around the back of the house and down the hill at the shore, where graham had been before discovering hannibal in his kitchen, a pack of dogs ate from large silver pans.

when they heard the truck and its trailer approach, they didn't even bark. they paid will little mind as he came down to meet the driver, though, it was evident they sensed his tenseness by the way they glanced every so often at the driver has he stepped out of the vehicle. hannibal moved fluidly, superior in air as always, and shut the truck door behind him. will said nothing at first. the hair on the back of his neck stood on end, his muscles prepared to gun it back to the house to protect it's occupants, and his face set in a harsh glare.

it caught him off guard when the other man seemed confused by the harsh look. ' cut the shit, hannibal, ' he snapped. ' why are you really here? '

lecter gaped for a moment, dark eyes wide, alarmed. ' hannibal? ' he asked finally, but that accent, it was still there. under a facade, maybe, but he could still hear it beneath the harshness of what seemed to parody a midwestern cadence. ' mr. graham, i fear you may have me confused with someone else. don't you remember? my name is judas st. just. jude. ' but will gave a harsh laugh. it seemed to confuse hannibal even further, and the concern weighed heavily on the devil's face. ' i am here to have my boat repaired. are you alright? '

' you were supposed to leave, ' god, history really did repeat itself.

there was no blood this time, though. the monster smiled and it was gentle. ' you must have me mistaken, mr. graham. you told me to bring the boat back here. ' he wanted to scream. so this was the game they were playing this time. ' will, do you need me to get molly? ' rage bubbled hot within the cage of his chest and it sent him surging forward. hannibal - jude - staggered back in surprise. one of the dogs whimpered and took off toward the house but will did nothing to calm the air. ' sir, please, take a breath. i'm not who you think i am, and i'm sorry for whatever that person has done to upset you, but please calm down. how can i help? ' will's hand dipped into the pocket of his trousers to search for the knife he always kept there, protection, just like the one under his pillow. hannibal's eyes widened.

' will graham, have you lost your mind? ' molly's voice was grounding. immediately, he took a step back from hannibal, and looked at her with wide eyes. ' are you here? ' the second question was softer. it was the same question she'd ask when he woke up shivering and shaking from the nightmares that never stopped, or when he'd get off the phone with jack, and it made his throat tighten for a moment. she wrapped her small hand around his wrist and he nodded. the woman looked at lecter, then, sorrowful. ' i am so sorry, mr. st. just. sometimes he ... '

' i'm sorry, ' he says softly, finding the other man's eyes. it seemed to catch hannibal off guard all over again, but if molly caught it, she said nothing. _i try to avoid eyes whenever possible,_ he'd said once, a million years before. ' you, uh ... you reminded me of someone i knew as a cop. ' not quite the truth, not quite a lie. he wasn't a cop then. ' i understand if you want to take your business elsewhere. ' a sort of double entendre, but half warning, half plea. leave, his thoughts begged, leave and i'll stop tracking you. the show was for molly, most certainly, but it still gutted him. what was it preventing him from telling? was it the possibility that the his mind was playing tricks? no. definitely not. everything about the man screamed hannibal. the way he held himself, that strange face, the accent. 

' of course not, i understand. i am sorry to have triggered it, but i have heard too many good things about your business, i would be an absolute moron to walk away. i'll leave my trailer behind, my mobile number is on the card i gave to your lovely wife, and please do take your time. ' there was something about it that felt rushed. as if he were eager as eager to walk away as will was for him to be gone. it was no doubt a part of the show. ' and now that i think about it, how would you like to join my wife and i for dinner tonight? i do so value making friends _and having them for dinner_. '

how vulgar.

' we'll be there. '


End file.
